Roman estaría muy orgulloso
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Y murió, dejó al mundo un retoño y a una bella mujer ante las garras de la vida, en medio de la masacre en Liberty City, de los capos de droga, los asesinos y ladrones, sin embargo ahí estaba Niko para cuidar de aquellas dos vidas que fueron dejadas atrás cuando la respiración de Roman cesó.


Niko se sentía fatal por haber accedido al trato de Jimmy Pegorino y, trabajar con el bastardo de Dimitri. El amor de su vida: Kate McReary lo abandonó pero ese sentimiento desaparecería con el tiempo, lo único que no se iría sería el amargo recuerdo de esa boda. Seguía en su mente aquel trágico día, cuando su primo Roman y Mallorie Bardas sellarían su amor eterno en frente de una iglesia, una de las más bonitas y atractivas que Liberty City haya tenido en su existencia.

Recordó con nitidez la felicidad que desprendía su primo, lo mismo que hacían los demás invitados al saber que ese hombre rellenito pero de buen corazón había encontrado al amor su vida, el amor de sus sueños. El clima era perfecto, todo eran sonrisas, intercambios estúpidos de palabras y una que otra broma sobre la situación, sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa como las prendas de Bernie Crane.

Un loco se presentó en el encuentro con la intención de matar a Niko, un encargo que el idiota de Dimitri había pedido a uno de sus lacayos para acabar de una vez por todas con la vida de Bellic. El matón a sueldo no contó con los reflejos del serbio, por desgracia una bala perdida en ese encuentro dio contra la espalda de Roman, causando que éste cayera al suelo y se desangrara para posteriormente morir en los brazos de su amada.

Niko gastó hasta la última bala en darle caza al ruso, disfrutó ver cómo él se ahogaba con su propia sangre en medio del grisáceo pasto del parque, en medio de la penumbra que ofrecía una tarde triste con grises nubes y lluvia. Niko el serbio se dio cuenta que eso no le devolvería a Roman, Bellic ahora tenía un motivo por vivir: Mallorie.

Más tarde en la noche Niko recibió una llamada de Bardas, ella estaba abatida, adolorida por perder a su amante y peor: Estaba embarazada, pronto traería al mundo a un pequeño bebé huérfano de padre. El castaño hombre le dijo a la chica latina que la vería después. Niko durmió en el piso franco que Roman compró en Algonquin.

Durante el sueño el marino vio a su primo agradecerle todo el esfuerzo, le decía que no había resentimiento por sus actos, le pedía como último favor antes de irse que cuidara de su esposa, que protegiera al nuevo Bellic que estaba adentro del cuerpo de bardas y, mismo que estaba seguro sería niña. Roman estaba orgulloso al saber que aquello que dejó al mundo estaba en las buenas manos de su primo. Después muy triste el hombre se despidió yéndose a una luz blanca. Niko despertó agitado, sudaba, lloraba de coraje al saber que no volvería a ver a su amado primo, tomó el reloj despertador y lo azotó contra una de las paredes, estaba harto. En el fondo debía seguir adelante por Mallorie.

Nicky se dirigió a South Bohan, ahí al llegar al apartamento de Bardas ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, lo abrazó y se dispuso a mostrar su humanidad en el regazo de Bellic, le contó al veterano de guerra su situación: Tenía miedo, ni sabía cómo lidiar con dicha situación. Niko le dijo que trabajaría lo suficiente para darles la estabilidad necesaria a Mal y al bebé, la puertoriqueña estaba muy apenada, que tal vez haciendo horas extras en su trabajo antes del progreso del embarazo serviría.

Niko le dió un rotundo "no", pues estando embarazada y luego de lo ocurrido eran pésimas ideas. Mejor que se quedara en casa a reposar.

Después de acabar con la mayor parte de sus problemas, se asoció como un capo de droga junto a Little Jacob y Badman junto a los jamaiquinos haciéndose con una gran reputación, robó varios automóviles para Brucie, incluso hacia pedidos para Gerald McReary junto con Packie antes de que éste se mudara a Los Santos, estos involucraban robos a pequeñas sucursales o a hogares. Muchas cosas dieron giros inesperados, tantos meses pasaron. Mallorie avanzaba en su embarazo, Niko decidía estar al lado de esa mujer siempre que podía, invertía más tiempo en ella que en otra persona, poco a poco se volvió cercano a ella, nunca se le cruzó por la mente empezar una relación, rompería la lealtad que tenía con su fallecido primo, violaría sus códigos como hombre, como fiel a la palabra de Roman.

Llegaron al hospital, Carmen Ortíz dio ciertos beneficios a Niko durante la estadía de Mallorie, tales como la reducción de costos a cambio de algo de pasión esa misma noche, para Bellic le causaba mucho temor el estado del retoño, cada que oía gritar a la latina pasaban bizarras imágenes por su cabeza, al cabo de unas horas pudo entrar a ver el estado de salud de ambas: Era una preciosa niña, se veía tan adorable con una ropa rosada de algodón, ella se acurrucó en el pecho de Niko cuando él la cargó, debía luchar por esa joven vida que iba a crecer en medio de terrenos peligrosos.

Cuando el serbio salió del hospital a comer algo, se dió cuenta de un antiguo mensaje que recibió de Roman en el móvil, este decía lo feliz y orgulloso que estaba al ver cómo mejoraban las cosas, que esperaba algún día volverlo a ver para salir a jugar bolos y que, disfrutara de la vida.

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Encuentro más canónica la muerte de Roman, de cómo los personajes se desenvuelven en dicho trágico escenario, veo también la cantidad de sucesos que desembocaría Mallorie con su embarazo y como Niko se vería afectado.**

 **Nunca se me ocurrió emparejar a Bardas y a Bellic, es muy cruel tomar a la mujer de alguien después de que su marido ha muerto (O viceversa), hay códigos que incluso hay que respetar aún si hay un muerto de por medio, o al menos así lo veo yo.**


End file.
